Little bit after
by Devotion09
Summary: after the proposal


It was late night.

"Go home Michael." Nikita told him  
"Yeah, you look like crap, you should go to sleep." added Alex

"I am not that tired at all I can wait and help out." He said.  
Nikita walked over to him and placed her hand on his cheek. "Hon, go home, end of discussion."

"Listen to her. "added ,again, Alex

"Ah, fine. Please finish up soon." He surrendered

"I will." Nikita said then he kissed her on the cheek and left.

Michael didn't like going to sleep alone. Especially, in an enormous house. Even though they didn't have to be on the lookout all the time now that they are running Division, being alone didn't suited any of them. That's probably why they are all still living together. And it was kind of practical.

Michael entered in the house, dropped his keys and jacket, went to the kitchen to grab a beer and then he sat on the couch to watch TV.

He watched some game, but then in the middle of it he realised that he already watched this one, so he went upstairs to go to sleep.

Back at Division Alex and Nikita were helping Birkoff and Sonya in tracking other rouge agents.

"So, you are engaged now." Commented Alex  
Nikita stiffed, mainly because she didn't tell anyone yet.( Although, 3 days have passed.) She wasn't even wearing a ring because she was afraid she's going to lose it or something.

"What? How do you know?"

"First of all you keep playing with your ring finger all the time, like there is an actual ring, and I saw you taking it off 2 days ago back home. "Alex smiled

"You observe very well, I'll give you that." Nikita shifted uncomfortably because she felt bad for not telling Alex.

"Details, please."Alex closed laptops they were working on.

"It was really simple and sweet. I mean, I already knew what was going on but still. He almost killed three police officers to get the ring back. I was completely stunned and happy when I asked him where was he going and he yelled at me 'to get your engagement ring'. Then in the evening he took me out and proposed."Nikita said smiling like an idiot the whole time.

"You guys are too perfect." Alex said after a long 'aw'  
"What about you and Sean?" Nikita changed the subject

"We are doing pretty well. I thought we'd argue more, but in contrary yesterday we had our first fight. I think it's just the honeymoon period, so...But he is so good to me, and so sweet."

"I am glad; you deserve to be happy kiddo."Nikita hugged her and continued, "and I think I want to go home to my man. Birkoff and Sonya will manage."

"Okay, let me just check if Sean is still here." Alex said and went to call Sean while Nikita took her stuff, including the ring that was in the pocket of her jacket.

"Sonya says he went home like 2 minutes ago. You ready?"Alex peeped through the door.

"Yeah, let's go." Nikita joined her.

Just as they were parking in front of the house , Sean was unlocking the door.  
"Great, now Birkoff is going to nag. He doesn't have a ride home." Said Sean

"What are you talking about?"Alex asked him

"I took his car, because I thought you two would stay longer."

"Sonya will drive him."Nikita told them when she was entering the house.

They were about to go separate ways when Alex practically yelled.

"Wait!"

"What?" said Sean and Nikita at the same time.  
"Show me the ring." She let go of Sean-s hand and walked to Nikita.  
"What ring, now?"Sean asked, too tired to stand anymore.

"Her engagement ring." Alex smiled at him.

"Oh, congratulation. Very happy for you too. Can we now go to bed?"he was getting impatient.

Nikita reached in to the pocket of her jacket and got the ring out.  
"Oh my God. It's so beautiful!"Alex said

"I gotta admit, it is a pretty ring." Sean took the ring from Alex.

"Well thank you, now go to sleep before he crashes." Nikita told them while putting the ring on her finger.

She went in her bedroom and found Michael spread across the middle of the bed. She laughed quietly, put her PJ on and went over to the bed. Slowly and lightly she shaked Michael so he'd move to his side and make room for her.

Michael felt hands on his chest, first instinct was to attack the person, but the second one kicked in when he recognised who it was. He didn't open his eyes; he just put his hand over hers and smiled when he felt the ring. Now, he moved so she could lie next to him. Still, he didn't let go of her hand.

She laid her head on his chest and he put his hand over her waist.

"I told Alex and Sean about the engagement." she said in a whisper

As a response he lifted her chin and kissed her.


End file.
